


Little Wonder

by suirin



Series: [Translation] Born To [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Implied Mpreg, Implied Non-Consensual Pregnancy, M/M, Manipulative Thranduil, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Bard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank scrapbullet for the permission for translating this fic！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082536) by [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet). 



> I thank scrapbullet for the permission for translating this fic！

男人尝起来是股糅杂的血与汗，那是种凡人终有一死的苦乐参半，咸辛味刺激了味蕾。巴德周身渡来的融融暖意缓和了伴随永寿而来的无休止的乏味，瑟兰迪尔几乎生吞活剥了他，肆意得连自己都感到惊异。

交欢也好引诱也罢，原本不该如此甜美。巴德已是身强体健内心坚韧的成年男子，双唇却被一个个纯洁又狎昵的亲吻所征服……但他依旧秉承了王族特有的威严感，哪怕肩头有千斤万担也不能将他压垮。

(这令瑟兰迪尔回想起河谷镇之王吉瑞恩这个威武不屈的人类。吉瑞恩长身而立，意气风发地捍卫自己的子民那日，于他人早已是尘封的往事，于他却是转瞬之前。能得到瑟兰迪尔敬重的凡人寥寥无几，简直可谓凤毛麟角，但吉瑞恩……吉瑞恩呀……假如瑟兰迪尔非选出一人不可，那便是他了。

可惜吉瑞恩斯人已去，数个世纪前河谷镇先王们曾许给他的诺言终于得以兑现。若不是为了拯救他虚弱垂死的子民，他何苦屈服，何苦自降身份至此……不过话又说回来……巴德真是个漂亮的小东西……)

不得不说，发觉在这冷漠的情欲之下居然暗藏了一丝敬意的确是件很令他吃惊的事，哪怕就那么可怜的一丁点，然而它足以叫瑟兰迪尔软下心肠，用包裹着温暖油膏的手指深入进去，一寸寸悉心开拓他的身体挖掘他的欢愉，如此过去许久他才开始满足自身的欲望，将鼻尖埋入那头黑发，从中嗅到了旷野和雪松烟灰的气息。

待到云收雨散，那时巴德将后穴松软全身乏力，瑟兰迪尔会摊开掌心贴在男人小腹，暗忖起凭借滋养品、油膏和古老魔法的辅助，终将在他腹中孕育的生命。他会亲自向伊露维塔唱响祷文，赐福于他，给他一个子嗣。他会微笑，会因为巴德就算拼上性命也抵抗不了这个孩子，抵抗不了他而感到由衷的餍足，他将放弃然后周而复始。

当然那都是之后的事儿了，不如只顾当下。瑟兰迪尔带着决心狂然地操着巴德，他在他身下呻吟着吐出滚烫的喘息。所以只顾当下便好，身为人类的巴德是那样鲜活而美丽。

快感就像浪潮，起起落落侵蚀了巴德的坚持，那是解脱是星光，此时此处绝不存在痛楚可言。

他会给他一个孩子，无论巴德愿意与否。


End file.
